Macbeth
Macbeth is the Scottish king who reigned for seventeen years from 1032–1057 AD until he was deposed by his enemy, Canmore. He has lived the last nine hundred years thanks to a pact he made with the Weird Sisters. He cannot truly die until he has slain the gargoyle Demona, or she in turn slays him. Although he was a fair king before he officially died, he has become a man desperate to seek release from his curse and has tried to kill Demona throughout the centuries, though she has constantly eluded him. In addition to the hunt, he has developed a lust for power and by the late 20th century, was financially well off and the owner of highly advanced weapons and vehicles that he has used to aid in his eternal quest to bring about his own end. =History= See Here =Personality= Macbeth is an old soul who has lived far longer than any man rightly should. Having lost everything he cared and everything he had worked so hard to achieve within only the first fifty years of that life, much of his existence has seemed empty. The only direction he has is his will to end the curse he is under, which he can only do by slaying Demona, who at the heart of everything is very much at fault for the tragedy of his loss to Canmore and the Brits. Fueled by his hatred for her and his desire to end his life, he has hunted her throughout the centuries. It is this drive that has kept him going for the centuries and gave him a thirst for power. By the time the Gargoyles meet Macbeth, he is a man who is willing to do many things for the sake of achieving his aims, though he never gave up his sense of honor. When given the opportunity to slay Goliath's clan outright in their sleep, he instead would wait until they awakened before he fought and captured some of the clan to use as bait. Because Demona has never shyed away from using advanced technology and sorcery to become powerful, Macbeth has ultimately mirrored her tactics in order to level the playing field. He attempted to steal the scrolls of Merlin hoping to find spells and later attempted to claim Excalibur himself and fulfill the destiny of the Timeless King in Arthur's place. Although he will spare no force in order to achieve his aims, Macbeth is no fool. When he sees he has been beaten or that his current plans are no longer viable, he will cut his losses and leave. In spite of his hatred for Demona, he is not actively opposed to the gargoyle race and has recently, under the alias of Lennox Macduff, publicly defended them on national television. He has even formed an uneasy alliance with them recently in order to defend the Stone of Destiny, as well as with King Arthur when it became apparent that he was the better man for Excalibur. Despite how long he has lived, he never stopped loving Gruoch and it is implied that until recently, he had never fallen in love again. He did fall in love with a woman in Paris and even married her, though in the end it was Demona tricking him in human form. In spite of that unfortunate affair, it has opened the possibilities for him that there might still be joy to be found in his existence. For once his life has become less about power, ambition, and revenge and Macbeth has started to gain friends and allies. Strengths Macbeth is immortal and thus, he cannot die permanently. He can be stabbed, shot, wounded, and even reach the point of actual death. However the specifics of his curse mean that as long as Demona lives, then he will return to life shortly after, free from his pain. Should Demona be nearby though, they will feel eachother's pains. The only way for this curse to be broken is if one slays the other (which Demona has shown a keen interest in not doing). Given the nature of Luceti's ability to bring people to life, it is probable this curse won't be broken even if they do kill one another while in Luceti. Although only a normal human, Macbeth has had centuries of experience to become an impressive combatant. Despite his apparent age, his in the peak of athletic shape, which makes him quite fast and strong. Despite the superior strength and speed of gargoyle opponents, he has demonstrated the ability to hold his own and take down most that cross his path, with only Goliath and Demona ever having been shown to have the advantage over him. Although he is certainly skilled with a variety of melee weapons (generally those European in origin), he prefers to keep modern weapons on his person. As a result, he is armed with body armor, that is kept under a coat that he usually keeps a variety of nasty surprises under, such as a pair of electric guns and a variety of smoke bombs. Macbeth is a well learned man who has read a great deal in his time and is noted as being a medieval scholar. He knows much about technology and though he may not have built it all himself, he has more than a passing familiar with the high tech science within the universe he lives in. In addition, he knows a great deal about Mortal Magic, although he cannot use a spell without a magical item like the Grimorum Arcanorum. Because death is not a concern of his, this means Macbeth can fight without fear of the consequences, making him all the more dangerous an opponent. Weaknesses Macbeth is only a human, so if you can keep up with him, you can hurt him. If he does go down, he'll be down for awhile until his magic rejuvenation kicks in and still be weak for a little while after. In addition, should Demona be nearby, they will share eachother's pain. Thus it is possible to get the better of Macbeth by simply attacking her instead (or outright 'killing' her). Macbeth still holds a great amount of ambition and a thirst for power, even if it is ultimately for the purpose of defeating Demona. Having been a king once has left him with a great deal of pride and even when bested by Arthur and offered a place as one of his knights, Macbeth refused on the grounds he had been a king too long to serve another. His sense of honor can also put him at a disadvantage. Though it would have been far easier to take control of the gargoyles while he had them during the day, he put himself at risk by taking them on only while they were awake. Because his primary ambition is to find a way to end his existence, he'll often be inactive even when the fates of many others hang in the balance, choosing instead to fulfill his own selfish desires.